Proudspire Manor
is the most expensive house available in Skyrim. It is located next to the Bards College and Vittoria Vici's House on the east side of Solitude. Though initially blighted by dust and cobwebs at first, renovating it will improve its appearance. When walking towards the Blue Palace, there is a fire in a brazier on the left just before the Bards College. Proudspire Manor is the door before the brazier. It can also be accessed by going up the steps before that doorway; Vittoria Vici's house is the door to the left, while Proudspire Manor is the door on the right. The exterior of the manor has a fair amount of flowers that respawn in a few game weeks if picked. Acquisition This manor may be bought for 25,000 from Falk Firebeard after completing The Man Who Cried Wolf and Elisif's Tribute. The total cost (including decorations) is 39,000 . Buying this house is one of the things that must be done before becoming a Thane of Haafingar. With the add-on, a children's room may be added for 3,000 . The doorway to it replaces the two shelves to the left of the master bedroom's entrance. Advantages and disadvantages Proudspire Manor is by far the most expensive home for sale. While it has both an alchemy table and an enchanting table, it offers fewer storage options than Hjerim. The lighting is better than Hjerim's, the children's room , is by far the most luxurious, and it doesn't come at the cost of losing another room as is the case with most other purchasable homes. Solitude itself offers excellent amenities, however, including the widest selection of shopkeepers in the game, but it lacks a smelter for those with a focus in Smithing and the housecarl's room is by far one of the worst in the game. Proudspire Manor is also the location of one of the Stones of Barenziah, making it very desirable to gain entrance to. Lastly, from the patio, the Dragonborn has an excellent view; arguably one of the best in all of Skyrim. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available to buy from the Jarl's steward after the house has been purchased. Item displays *2 Weapon Plaques *2 Shield Plaques *2 Mannequins *7 Weapon Racks *12 Bookshelves (holding a total of 132 books) See Solitude Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. '' Gallery ProudspireManorBedroomPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Bedroom ProudspireManorEntryHall.jpg|Proudspire Manor Entryway and Hall ProudspireManorKitchenPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Kitchen Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorLivingRoomPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Living Room Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorStairway.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor - Stairway ProudspireManorGroundFloor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor ProudspireManorArcaneEnchanterAreaPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Arcane Enchanter Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorLabPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Alchemy Lab Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorGroundFloor2.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor Proudspire Manor - patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - door to patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Door to Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - kitchen.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Kitchen Proudspire Manor - first flor entrance.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Living Room Proudspire Manor - ground level - alchemy lab.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Alchemy Lab Proudspire Manor - ground level - enchanting area.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Arcane Enchanter Area Proudspire Manor - second floor - bedroom.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor - Bedroom Proudspire Manor - second floor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor Proudspire Manor - Child's Bedroom.png|A new room is created for a Child's Bedroom Trivia * The patio door can be opened with the Solitude Fletcher's key. This no longer works after patch 1.9. *The Fletcher's key can be pickpocketed from Fihada, the fletcher in Solitude. **The Fletcher's key can also be obtained by picking the lock to the fletcher's shop with the Wax Key perk. *Due to the presence of the Bards College in Solitude, adopted children living at Proudspire Manor may comment: "Do you think I could be a bard? I really like singing." *A balcony on the Bards College roof can be accessed using the barrels on the Proudspire Manor patio, however the patio has to have no upgrade bought for it. ''(See the Bards College page under Trivia for more info.) *The manor can be acquired for free. With the appropriate funds, speak to Falk Firebeard to purchase it. When he's mentioning the key, place all gold on hand in a cupboard. Retrieve it after getting the key. *The housecarl for this home is Jordis the Sword-Maiden. Bugs Appearances * de:Gut Stolzspitze ru:Поместье "Высокий шпиль" Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses